This invention realtes to vehicle-to-storage transfer mechanisms, for the feeding of granular materials such as seeds and fertilizers from vehicles, including movable trailers, into multiple storage units, such as grain bins, and more particularly, to such mechanisms which include augers.
In the transfer of granular materials such as seeds and fertilizers from vehicles such as trucks and movable trailers, into storage units, such as grain bins, it has been common in the past to have multiple storage units into which granular materials must be placed from multiple vehicles, or single vehicles carrying repeated loads, or vehicles having loads of volume in excess of the volume of any single storage unit. In such situations, it has been common to jockey equipment about. A result has been substantial wasted time and energy, among other undesired results.